Secrets
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: AU What has happened to Ravens and Beast boys friendship? She cannot stand him and won't even listen to him anymore. What happens when beast boy ends up in nevermore again. What will he find? Will Ravens actions end up backfiring on her?
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

(A/N: This is my first BBRAE story. I hope that you like it.)

Beta Reader: BartWLewis.

Summary: AU What has happened to Ravens and Beast boys friendship? She cannot stand him and won't even listen to him. When beast boy ends up in nevermore, What will he find? Will Ravens actions end up backfiring on her?

Chapter 1:

"AAAHHH" Screamed Beast Boy as he was thrown out of the Titans Tower's window again by none other than Raven. He has really been playing with his luck today, but everything is not as it seems to be.

Over the course of past few weeks this has been happening a lot more often. Why? Nobody really knew. All that the titans knew was that for some reason Raven had become a lot more snappier and violent towards Beast boy.

She didn't even bother trying to be patient with him anymore. Anything that Beast boy did, whether it was trying to be nice to her or attempts to speak to her like a normal person or just approach her; she always ended up either throwing him out of the window or just being nasty on him. She had begun doing it so often that it had become a second nature to her.

At first rest of the team didn't pay any attention to it as it was normal. Beast boy always had been trying to involve Raven in the group activities or at least get her to smile. But as more time had passed, more concerned the team became about Beast boy. They had also noticed that Beast boy had slowly started to drift apart from the team, which also worried them.

The first one who had always spoken to Beast boy was Starfire, while others headed towards Ravens room to talk to her about her unacceptable behavior, but every time when they asked her why was she being so violent towards Beast boy, she'd always frown and say "it's none of your business" and end up slamming a door on their face.

Robin had even started to consider separating the two by sending, Raven to the Titans East team. Robin had even found a replacement for Raven, if it actually came to sending, Raven to the Titans East.

As Beast boy was thrown out into the sea below the island by Ravens dark magic, he morphed into an eagle and flew back into his own room and changed back into his usual self. He then grabbed a towel from his personal bathroom and dried his face with it. He then sat down onto his bed, while throwing the towel to the side of the bed.

'What's her deal' he thought as he felt his anger beginning to flare in his head. 'Every time I try being nice to her or at least include her in any of the activities, she ends up abusing me' he thought as he stood up, grabbing his alarm clock out of blind rage and ended up throwing it against the wall, which broke upon impact. "It's not fair that she can always get away with it" Beast Boy thought as he spun around and clawed his bed out of anger.

He then dropped to the floor, as he felt a painful headache coming on. As he felt his body beginning to transform, he realized that he was transforming into the Beast. As tempting as it was for Beast boy to let himself lose control of his transformation, he had to calm down quickly for the sake of the others safety. So he started to take taking deep breaths, while counting to ten in his head.

And as usual he felt his transformation beginning to subside again. As he felt his transformation subside, he managed to calm down enough to stand up.

When he stood up he took a look around his bedroom, which he had destroyed out of rage. He grumbled something under his breath and decided that he would confront Raven later on about her behavior and to get things sorted out before things escalated even further. Although this was a suicidal mission for him to even try.

With that thought finished he decided to take a nap before dinner. He lied down onto his broken bed. It felt uncomfortable at first, but he managed to find a comfortable eventually.

It was now after dinner and Beast boy had mentally prepared himself to confront Raven. So as he walked through the hallway, where Ravens room was located, he mustered up as much anger as possible and banged on Ravens door.

"Raven, open up!" Beast Boy demands as he loudly knocks on Raven's door.

He waited patiently for Raven to open her door, but there was no answer so he pounded the even louder.

"Raven open the door now, or I will do it myself!" Beast Boy shouted angrily. It was surprising to, Beast Boy that none of the other Titans hadn't heard his shouts.

'No response.' Beast Boy thought as he grumbled something under his breath yet again. He then morphed into a typical house fly and slipped through a tiny crack underneath the door.

As he slipped through the crack, he morphed back into his usual self, closing his eyes out of habit as he prepared for the usual punishment that Raven would usually put him through, but he didn't care as he was desperate to get things sorted out between Raven and himself.

He didn't feel or hear anything so he slowly opened his eyes and found the room empty, which frustrated him even more as he had to build up the courage to enter Ravens room just to find it empty.

Beast Boy looks around the room and sighs in annoyance. "She must be on the roof meditating, again." Beast Boy concluded as he turns, was about to leave her room. As he was about to morph back into a housefly, something caught his attention on the dresser, right next to her bed.

As he slowly, but warily approached it, he saw a mirror and realized that it was the same mirror that raven used for meditation.

He remembered how mad Raven had got when he and Cyborg went for a little trip in her mind. It wasn't a safest place in the world, but it had its advantages for a time being like he had a chance to learn more about Raven.

As he was about to turn around he heard a whisper in his head 'Don't go'

"Hello?" Beast Boy calls out as he looks around the room.

'Please don't go, BB.' The voice once again asks him.

As Beast Boy hears that voice for the second time, he snaps his head back towards the mirror in confusion. Although he didn't look directly in the mirror, he saw a dark claw come out of the mirror. Before he could react to anything he was dragged into the mirror once again.

As he was drawn into the mirror again he landed face first on the familiar rocky surface with a loud thud.

One though ran through his head 'Raven's really going to kill me if she finds me in her head'. With that thought finished he glanced around his surroundings and found not one, but several emotions standing right in front of him.

'Oh crap' Beast Boy thought as he got up and looked warily towards Ravens emoticons.

"Hey, BB; it's so nice to see you again." Happy exclaims as she hugs him, which confused Beast Boy as he thought that Raven hated him.

"Yeah it is." Beast Boy mumbles. He was really confused. He thought that Raven hated physical contact more than even tofu. As he pushed that thought aside he pulled away from him and continued "Erm how did I get pulled into Ravens mind, when I didn't even look in the mirror" he asked no one in particular.

"It was, Brave who pulled you in here with her powers. She has been wanting to do that for a while." Knowledge Answers as she motioned towards the green cloaked emoticon that was standing right next to her.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked towards Brave with a raised eyebrow. All Brave did was look at the floor with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Hi." Brave said shyly as she to a glance towards him.

'Wait since when did, Brave ever act…so shy. I thought that they were meant to be straight forward rather than shy?' Beast Boy thought confusedly. "So why did you pull me in here?" Beast Boy asks with an expectant look. He sounded slightly more demanding than he should have, but he had right to be demanding towards them as they are part of Raven and it was Raven who always abused him.

Brave looked at Beast boy with teary eyes as she broke down "Sorry for being so mean to you. I know we don't even deserve to ask for your forgiveness but I would do anything to get another chance to be friends with you." Brave said in a desperate tone, that once again set the green changeling on edge.

Beast Boy was surprised beyond belief. 'Isn't it Timid's job to apologize like that?' he thought internally.

As he looked straight into Brave's eyes, he found nothing, but honesty, which caused his look to soften. What he did next surprised all of the emoticlones. He wrapped, Brave into a hug and said "Shh calm down I forgive you all, besides it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have annoyed you so much."

Brave happily returned the hug and said "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." After few minutes of hugging, she hesitantly let go and looked him in the eye "So are we friends again?"

He smiled at her warmly and said "Yes we are, but doesn't Raven hate me?" Beast Boy asks as his looks saddened slightly.

"I don't personally think she does. She just doesn't know how to deal with you, so the only way she knows how to deal with you is by trying to avoid you." Brave bitterly replies.

"Ok…" he said in a disbelieving tone."Listen I've got to go before Raven catches me in here" with that said he unwrapped himself from her and waved others goodbye.

'What are you doing? You can't let him walk away like this. He might never return if you don't ask him' Braves mind screeched at her. She for once listened to her mind and shouted "Beast boy?" Which got his attention. Beast Boy turns around and looks at Brave.

"Will you come and visit us tomorrow secretly, so we could hang out?" Brave asks as she felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Yeah sure. But wouldn't Raven kill me if she found out about this?" Beast Boy asks with uncertainty in his voice.

Brave looked at Beast Boy and said. "She would have to get through me before she could lay her finger on you"

"And me!" Happy giggles as she agrees.

"And us." Rage and Rude agree as, Rage's tone was much darker as they stepped forward.

"Ditto" said Affection, Knowledge, Wisdom and Timid.

'Wow even Timid is prepared to step up and help me. Has the apocalypse finally arrived?' Beast Boy jokes, but he secretly thinks it might be the truth.

"I would like to see her try and touch our, Beast Boy." Beast Boy and the other emoticlones all looked towards Love, Lust, Jealousy and Fear.

"Wow thanks guys." Beast Boy comments as he shows a board smile. "But I've got to go now" With that said, Brave opened the portal. As Beast boy was about to walk through the portal Brave asked.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Brave questions with a hopeful look.

Beast Boy turned around and hugged Brave one last time and said "Yes, that's if you want me to."

Brave suppressed a squeal that was determined to leave her mouth and said "yes I want you to." With a hint of blush.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not sure exactly what time though" With that said he walked through the portal. He landed on the floor in Raven's room. He quickly took a look around the room and to his relief he still had found it empty, so he quickly got up and left her room without leaving any evidence behind about his intrusion.

As he left Raven's room, he decided to go to the main room and play Mega Monkeys Four against Cyborg. Little did he know was that he had a smile plastered on his face, which refused to leave his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Cyborg when he entered the main room.

"Hey man where have you been? We have been looking all over for you?" Robin and Cyborg asked in unison.

Beast Boy instantly panicked and said "Oh nowhere." a little too quickly, which Cyborg and Robin didn't buy.

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow and asked "Tell me what did you do and why are you smiling."

He became more nervous as he struggled to make a simple sentence " oh uhh... Um nowhere I've got to go now bye." With that said he sprinted out of the main room and headed towards his own room.

When Robin and Cyborg heard the door slam, they looked at each other as Cyborg asked "What was that about?" To which Robin shrugged and said "I don't know." and continued on playing the game.

They decided not to pursue it any further and played it off as one time deal. Little did they know was that this was just a start for weeks to come.

As Beast Boy slammed his door, he sighed in relief. 'That was close.' he thought out loud as he jumped onto his bunk bed, thinking about the events that had taken place today.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: this is chapter 2 of my story. I hope you like it.)

Rewievs would be appreciated.

Beta reader: BartWLewis

Chapter 2

It has been a week now since Beast Boy stared acting differently. He has become more distant from other Titans and only has been showing his face on the missions and then after the mission, but that was only to disappear again.

Beast Boy's recent activities have begun to develop a pattern as he disappears at eight in the morning when Raven usually heads to kitchen to drink some herbal tea and read her book. He would usually come back just when Raven would finish her reading and goes to her room to meditate. Three hours later he would slip out of the room again, just when Raven has finished meditating in her room.

The other Titans have started to become curious about his recent activities, but every time they ask him "Where are you going" Or "Where have you been?" Beast Boy would usually reply with the same answer "I've got stuff to do." Or "I've had something to do."And would refuse to answer any other questions regarding to his activities, or just flat out leave the room to avoid any confrontation.

Cyborg called it a 'Raven Syndrome', since Beast Boy has started to avoid people and has become more mysterious in his eyes.

Robin had a different theory. He believed that Raven was the cause of his strange behavior. He believed that Ravens abuse had finally got to him, which was partially true. He was beginning to worry that he might soon lose a titan, if he doesn't act and try to correct Ravens behavior.

Beast Boy was always a strong member in Robin's eyes that's why he has always been pushing him with his training as Robin believed that Beast boy has a lot more potential than he leads on.

Raven was naturally the first person to notice Beast Boys strange behavior, since she is the most observant one out of the group. At first she didn't mind having peace and quiet. Beast boy was quite annoying in her eyes, but recently she has started to feel a little more lonely. She has started to miss his rants and jokes, which kept her always entertained. She actually loved having arguments with him as that was one way that he would pay attention to her, but sometimes she does take things too far with it.

'Where does he go all the time?' Raven wondered as her stomach begins to feel funny. 'Could he be seeing someone secretly?' Raven thought as the idea popped into her head, which made her feel an unfamiliar rage and despair. She began to feel a bit heartbroken about this thought. Could she be jealous? She shook her head 'I can't be jealous can I?' Raven finished her thought, a row of light bulbs exploded behind her in the hallway, which proved her wrong. She was jealous alright, but she still chose to deny it.

Raven knew that she had some feelings for Beast Boy, but she didn't realize how strong those feelings were. We're they just friends or was Beast Boy something more than friends in her eyes.

'Where does he go?!' Raven thought as she started to become slightly more frustrated at not knowing the answer to her own question.

'Why don't you go and ask him.' Happy chirped in her head.

'Yes I suppose I could.' Raven responded as she was about to get up she heard another emotion speak.

'You like him don't you?' asked an unfamiliar emotion.

Raven started to blush slightly at that statement. She raised her hood even though there was no one in the main room. 'N-n-no I don't.' she stuttered as she became more nervous.

'Yes you do. That's why you are stuttering and blushing right now.' The unknown emotion cooed. Confidently in Ravens head.

'No I don't.' she insisted.

'Raven I'm part of you. You can't hide anything from me, I feel what you feel and right now I know that you miss him." The unknown emotion insisted herself.

Now Ravens face turned red as a tomato as she responded demandingly 'who are you?'

'If you really wanted to know then fine. I'm love.' Love responds as she smile in Raven's mind as

Ravens eyes widened at the thought.

'No it can't be.' Raven responds in slight freight.

'Ooh I'm afraid that it can.' Teased Love.

'I need to go to Nevermore to settle this once and for all!' Raven decided in her head. But as luck would have it when she stood up again and was about to leave the main room, the tower started to blink red with a blaring klaxon sound, which indicated trouble.

All of the titans were in the main room in less than a minute. As Robin sat down to check what the trouble was, Raven glanced towards Beast boy, who was yet again the last one to arrive in the main room.

As Raven looked at Beast Boy, she asked "Where were you?" Beast boy decided to ignore her question as Robin said in a leader tone.

"It looks like the hive is robbing the bank again." and with Robin's usual "Titans go" battle cry the titans ran out of the main room and headed towards the scene.

Beast boy was glad for the moment as Raven had seemed to drop the subject. He knew that he had to come up with a perfect excuse for leaving constantly. He knew that the others were becoming more impatient with him, so he decided that he'll tell them sometime this week.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: this is chapter 3 of my story. I hope you like it.)

Rewievs would be appreciated.

Beta reader: BartWLewis

Chapter 3

The Titans car arrived just outside the First National Bank of Jump City with a loud screeching sound, which got the attention of one of the HIVE Five members, who happened to be doing his own thing right next to the window, which gave him a perfect view of the area.

As he noticed the titans car come to a halt right next to the bank and titans jump out of the car, Gizmo shouted. "CRUD, Hey guys a little help over here. We've got company!" To which all of the HIVE Five members stopped what they were doing and prepared for a fight.

As the titans burst through the door and prepared for a fight, Robin said. "Right we can either do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"I prefer it the easy way, where we kick your ass." Taunted Jinx, which angered Robin, so with his usual battle cry they started their usual battle, where Raven took on Jinx, Cyborg took on Gizmo, Beast Boy took on Mammoth, Starfire took on Kyd Wykkyd and Robin took on Billy numerous. It was a tactic that Robin had come up with the tactic and every time they battled the hive it worked perfectly.

Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and charged at Mammoth with ferocious power. Mammoth noticed this and took his stance, which worked for his favor. As beast Boy charged at him in the form of a Rhino, he was surprised by Mammoth stopping him in his tracks.

Mammoth then picked him up and threw him into a wall behind him. As Beast Boy hit the wall, he morphed into a raven, to stop himself from hitting the wall.

He then morphed into a mule and dug himself underground. As Beast Boy was beginning to approaching Mammoth, all Mammoth could do is watch as he couldn't see where Beast Boy was going to strike from.

Suddenly Mammoth noticed ground rumble underneath him, but he was too late as Beast Boy broke through the ground in the form of the Beast.

Beast Boy broke through the floor and clawed Mammoths face twice. He then morphed into a raven and flew above Mammoth and morphed into a whale, which Mammoth wasn't prepared for. And because of that, it became his downfall as Beast Boy fell straight on top of him, knocking muscle of the HIVE Five out effectively.

He then turned around to go and help rest of his team, but found out that his team mates had finished their job and were making sure that their opponents weren't going to go nowhere.

They handed the hive over to the police and decided to head over to the pizza place in celebration of the fastest time in capturing the Hive members.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had their usual meat VS tofu argument, which annoyed Raven all the time.

"I want full meat experience." Exclaimed Cyborg.

Beast Boy glared at him in fake annoyance, and said. "Dude I've been most of those animals. We are not having any meat related products."

"Can we just get on with it." Said Raven as she became more and more irritated with both of the titans.

"May I suggest a pizza with pickles, onions, anchovies and mustard?" Suggested Starfire innocently, to which all of the titans looked at her with a look that said 'Don't even joke like that'

As the titans continued on bickering about which pizza to order, Raven finally snapped in annoyance and shouted. "Quiet!" Which got the rest of the Titans attention.

She then turned her attention to an impatient waiter, who had been waiting there for quite a while. "We're having half plain and half meat pizza thank you."

"Is that all?" Asked the waiter

"Yes." Responded Raven.

"Thanks Raven." said Beast Boy

"Whatever." said Raven in an icy tone.

Beast Boy flinched noticeably towards Ravens attitude towards him. "Jeez Rae could you be a little nicer towards me?" he said sarcastically.

Raven turned her attention towards him and said "One I'm Raven and not Rae, so get it right you dimwit. And two if you wouldn't annoy me so much, maybe then I would."

Other started to sense tension rising between Raven and Beast Boy, so they decided to sit out and watch the scene unfold in front of their eyes.

And that's when Beast Boy snapped in anger. "Dude what is your deal for past month all you have been doing is chuck me out of the window and have been ten times more nastier what have I done to deserve this you ignorant?!"

To say Raven was shocked at his burst was an understatement of the century. "If I'm so nasty then why don't you go away!" She snapped back.

"Because I'm your friend and I care about you." Beast Boy growled.

"Whatever." Raven mutters in annoyance.

"See what I mean. Why are you doing this to me?" Beast Boy pleaded.

And that's when Raven lost it. "Beast Boy!" She shouted "if I am that nasty then why don't you go run home to your mommy oh I forgot she's not here you fucking animal" now she knew she had taken it too far and saw his face turn into pure hurt. She had taken one of his biggest weaknesses and slammed it straight into his face.

"RAVEN how dare you!" Gasped rest of the titans in horror as they saw Beast Boy stand up and leave the building.

Before he left Beast Boy grumbled. "fucking bitch!" Under his breath, which she barely heard him say, but decided not to pursue it any further. She knew that she may have destroyed their friendship beyond repair and was feeling guilty because of it.

As Beast boy left the building, he morphed into an eagle and sped towards the tower as fast as he could.

'How dare she!' Beast Boy thought angrily.

"What did you just do!?" Demanded Starfire angrily as she got up and walked up straight in her face with a fierce glare.

"I just lost control." Raven said sadly, which made Starfire sit back down onto the chair, although she still kept her angry glare towards her.

'Year right you keep on telling yourself that.' Said sarcasm in her head.

'Shut up, just shut up. I haven't got time for your bullshit right now!' Raven snapped in her head.

'Wow you have some major anger issues. You should go to the anger management,' Taunted Brave in her head, which made Raven sigh in annoyance.

"Why did you say that, you know about his parents?" Robin asked as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I know I'm sorry." Raven said with teary eyes.

"It's not us who you should be saying sorry to its him." said Cyborg.

"What should I do Cyborg" Raven asked in a desperate tone.

"I think you should let him cool of before you apologize to him, but don't wait too long as it will damage your ruined friendship even more." Robin said, putting in on their conversation, to which Cyborg and Starfire agreed to.

"Why are you been nasty towards him anyway?" Asked Starfire in such a cold tone that was even disturbing to Raven.

"It's because he makes me feel and he should know that I'm not allowed to feel." Raven said sadly.

"It's not true Raven!" Said Starfire.

"Excuse me?" Said Raven in an irritated tone.

"What about Malchior or for example now you feel irritated right now and nothing has exploded yet." Starfire pointed out as others realized where she was going with this.

Realization dawned on Raven as she looked around the pizza hut and found it perfectly intact. This produced happiness in her for being able to feel freely and at the same time guilt as she realized how big of a bitch she has been. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you're right." She exclaimed.

She believed that today was going to be the day, where things started to change in her life, but as fate would have it things don't always work out as she wanted them to.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: this is chapter 4 of my story. I hope you like it.)

Reviews would be appreciated.

Beta reader: BartWLewis

Chapter 4

Beast Boy flew across the city, towards the familiar Titans Tower that he called home. To say that he was angry was an understatement. Raven had just took his biggest weakness and slammed it right into his face.

"Fucking bitch." Beast Boy grumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

As he approached the main entrance of the Titans Tower, he looked over his shoulder to check that nobody was following him. Satisfied that nobody was following him, he entered the tower and headed towards his own bedroom. He was in no mood to visit Nevermore today, but he remembered his promise, which made things harder for him today. He decided against his wishes and entered his bedroom and took Ravens meditation mirror, which he had stolen from Ravens room couple of days ago, in order to make it easier for him to visit Nevermore.

As Beast Boy looked at the mirror, he saw a reflection of himself for a moment, until a claw came out of the mirror and took him into the usual grounds of Nevermore. Beast Bou always seemed to land in Happy's domain, which made him wonder if this is the only entry into Nevermore. His thoughts were cut short as he felt someones hand touch his right shoulder, which made him freeze in fear.

'Please don't be Raven, please don't be Raven.' Beast Boy's mind was thinking in loop as he believed that Raven had finally caught him in his daily excursions in Nevermore. As he turned his head around, he sighed in relief as he saw Happy's usual grinning face, but he also noticed a hint of worry through her usual happy mask.

"Hey Beast boy. It's been a while. I'm glad to see you." Happy exclaimed in her usual cheery tone.

"You are?" asked Beast boy with his usual dumb response.

Happy then pulled him into an unexpected hug, which Beast Boy returned, without hesitation.

"Listen, Beast boy I saw what happened earlier, but don't let that ruin your day. I know that she took it too far and we all hate her for it." Happy said in a comforting tone, which he seemed to positively react to.

It wasn't surprising to Happy when she felt a wet patch beginning to appear on her shoulder. She knew that he was silently crying. All she could do was say comforting words.

After ten minutes Beast Boy pulled away from Happy and said "Thanks."

"By the way Braves been keen to see you today for some reason." Happy said with a smile. She knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to ruin this moment by telling him why.

Beast Boy looked at Happy and asked. "She is?"

"Yes and it was meant to be really important as well." Said Happy as she pushed him towards Braves domain.

"Okay I'll see you later." With that said Beast Boy headed towards Brave's domain. Little did he know was that all of the emotions knew exactly what was going on and all of them wanted to be part of the moment, even Anger and Rage.

Beast Boy was walking down the rocky path that lead him to Braves domain. As he approached Brave's domain, he saw her sitting on the rock, with a dreamily expression on her face.

As Brave saw him approaching her, her expression turned from dreamy to happy. She then stood up and leaped on Beast Boy and embraced him in a hug.

This caught Beast Boy off guard. He knew that they have had some romantic moments over the course of week or so, but it seemed to get more frequent as the time passed on. He knew that he loved those moments as he had began to develop a crush on her since these romantic moments began.

Beast Boy let go of her eventually and said. "Hey Brave. Happy said that you have something important to tell me."

As Brave heard him say that, she began to blush slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Beast boy.

"Yeah I-I do. C-Can I-I ask you something?" Brave stuttered.

"You just did but ok shoot." Beast Boy said jokingly, which Brave couldn't help but giggle.

"Umm...do you like me?" Brave asked as she suddenly found an interesting spot on the floor.

"Yes." Beast Boy said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brave sighed internally as she realised that he didn't understand what she meant by like. "No i mean do you like like me?" she emphasized the word like.

Beast Boy looked confused for a moment, but when he realised what she was on about he began to blush viciously as he responded. "Uhh..y-yeah."

Brave looked straight into his eye and found nothing but honesty, and if that wasn't enough she had Beast Boys emotions back up his answer.

"do you like me?" Asked Beast Boy in response. He was hoping for the same answer, but if it was no they could still be friends.

"Yes I do." Said Brave boldly, which surprised Beast Boy even more. "I have liked you for a while, but I thought that you didn't like me, so I didn't ask."

"Brave, I've likes you for a while. You are brave, intelligent and beautiful woman. I wouldn't give you up for anyone." Beast Boy comments in a loving tone.

"Really?" Brave asked with hopeful eyes.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Braves waist and pulled her closer to him. As they were an inch away from each other he said. "Really." And kissed her.

As Brave herd him say that and began a small make out session, she felt her heart melt from happiness she never knew that existed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, to bring him closer to her. After a minute of kissing, oxygen in their lungs decided to ruin the moment and force them apart. As they pulled apart, they heard whoops and cheers coming over the hill, which was right beside them. As they looked towards the hill to find out the source of the noise, they saw all of the emotions standing there with proud and cheery looks on their faces.

Brave and Beast Boy began to blush as they had just been caught by the other emotions.

"Bood on you BB!" Shouted Happy

"You finally got your catch Brave. Im happy for you." Commented Knowledge, with a proud look that was plastered on her face.

Beast Boy laughed nervously as he felt his heart drop for a moment. He turned his attention back to Brave and asked. "Erm...Brave?"

"Hmm yes love?" Brave hummed out of happiness.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but what are we going to do about Raven, I mean it is going to be a lot more complicated, with her being around and I certainly don't want to feel her wrath, when she finds out about this?" Beast Boy ponders to the emoticlone.

Brave thought about this for a moment and replied with a smirk. "Well Beast Boy what would you say if I had a plan so Raven wouldn't be able to interfere with our happiness any more?"

Beast Boy looked at her with an excited look on his face, ushering her to go on.

"It is a plan, that will require all of the emotions to participate in. I will also require your help as well." Said Brave to Beast Boy.

"I'll do anything for you. Your happiness is important to me." Beast Boy said truthfully, which Brave was able to pick up.

She nodded in response and began to explain her plan to everyone involved in this.

"Wow brave that's a good plan." Beast Boy said with impressed tone. "But one question, when will we do it and what will become of Raven?" Beast Boy asked out of curiosity.

"Who cares!" Anger and Rage spat out. "She will pay for what she has done to you. She hurt you and no one hurts our Beast Boy not even Raven!" Anger and Rage growled fiercely.

"Thanks. I owe you lot." Beast Boy said out happiness.

"Damn straight." Chorused all of the emotions in unison, except Brave.

Brave just giggled in amusement and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a longing kiss and then told him...


End file.
